Reawakening of a dead heart
by kusari-de
Summary: Outtake of the story "Romanian Hybrid – The Beginning". What happened with Amanda, when she awakes in a totally different place. Far away from her family and friends and with two strange men, who lead her in a completely dissimilar world. (Reading at least the first chapter of the other story is important for the understanding!) Rating T just to be safe!
1. Awakening

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**1****st**** Chapter (Awakening)**

It's dark. Her body hurts, but her eyes are still closed. She lies on a couch, that's for sure, because she feels the backrest on her right. Then she remembers what happened. Suddenly a man stood in front of her, when she took a walk in the forest. She usually do that to relax; just music and the nature. She stops thinking, her eyes wide open. She has been kidnapped by some psychopathic guys.

The woman sits up and looks around. A small room with older furniture, which are full of dust. The window is also small, but big enough to climb out and escape from here. The door is in front of her. Closed, but apparently not locked. She stands up but falters, so she has to rest at the couch again. She walks forward, slowly but straight to the door. It's silent; no voices, no footsteps, not a sign of living in this house. With a beating heart she moves closer to the door. What if those psychos stand behind the door, just waiting for her to walk in their arms? Only a few steps and she could reach the door. Suddenly she stops, her heart beats heavily in her chest. Someone is also in the house, she hears voices, just a whisper. The woman goes backwards. More tripping than going actually and with a scared glance at the door. They know that she's awake. Step by step she goes backwards and when she stands at the couch again, the door is opened. But not slowly and with a squeezing sound like in all the horror movies. No, the door crashes into wall; a bit more and it would have been broken.

Then a brown-haired man enters the room and the woman recognizes him directly as the man in the forest. Her heart keeps beating heavily when he smirks at her and walks to the side. Then another man enters the room with the same amused smirk and the fearsome charisma. But his hair is blond, nearly white. He carries a tray with some pieces of bread and a bottle of water on it. He stops next to the other man.

The woman stares scared at the men in front of her. She doesn't know what they want from her, why she has been kidnapped and where she is. "Who are you?" she asks them in a low voice. Actually too low for human ears to hear, but no problem for vampires'. The smirk on their faces gets wider. "Well, young one", the blond man starts. "My name is Stefan", the other one continues. "And mine is Vladimir", the first man finishes. The woman looks much more scared but also confused to the man. The way they talk and their strong accents; it doesn't make them any nicer or friendlier to her.

"We want to be honest to you, human", the brown-haired man starts with a grin. "You're part of a bigger plan. Our long-awaited vengeance", the other one continues. The woman frowns and tries to keep more distance between her and the door. "None you know, of course, but you'll have an important part, young one!" Stefan looks at her and his grin gets wider. The woman frowns, she doesn't understand what they want of her. What vengeance and what part. She doesn't really want to know that, but she is also confused about one thing.

Why do they always call her 'young one' or 'human'? They look just four or five years older than her, so that doesn't really make sense. They say it like you're talking to your grandchildren. Are they really psychopathic; escaped from a hospital or something like that? She doesn't notice that she whispers: "Young one? Human?" But then Stefan starts laughing. He looks from the woman, who twitches immediately, to his companion. "So young", he says. Vladimir smirks and looks at him. "And so ignorant." He puts the tray on the desk next to him. "We're vampires!", he says with a grin. The woman looks at them in shock. But then she is sure that those men are psychos. No normal human would believe that one is a vampire.

The elder look at the woman with an amused glance. "What is your name, human?", Stefan asks. Now she is even more confused. They kidnapped her for a stupid plan and don't even know her name? How useful could she be then? She gets more scared. If they really believe that they are vampires then she would die for her blood. These thoughts make her shiver and she goes a step back again. "Amanda", she answers them lower than the first time. Nevertheless the Romanians understand her very well.

"So, Amanda", Vladimir starts after a short time. "You still don't believe us." He looks to his friend; still smirking. Then he looks back to the woman. Amanda breaths heavily, her heart beats fast and her look switches from Vladimir to Stefan and back again. She hasn't recognized the changing of their eye color from red to black. She hasn't even noticed that their eye color is different from normal humans.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, the blond one disappears. Amanda looks around nervously and the big smile on Stefan's face doesn't make it even better. "You should believe us, when we tell you something!" Amanda twitches. From the corner of her eyes, she sees that Vladimir is standing right behind her. His words are just a whisper, but it makes her shiver. She gets goose-bumps over her whole body. _How can that be? How is that possible?_

Suddenly she is pulled out of her thoughts. Vladimir grabs her shoulders, so that she can't get away. He leans to her neck and takes a deep breath. "You should stop that!" For a moment he doesn't move and looks like he's petrified. Amanda feels unable to do anything. Then it seems that Vladimir comes back to life. "Otherwise I might won't be able to spare you. Your blood smells great." The Romanian growls and appears next to Stefan; leaving her alone. She gasps and falters when his hands left her shoulders. The elder look at each other, they need to hunt. "You should eat", the brown-haired man says and points at the tray. Then both leave the room and close the door, but without locking it. They don't even take a last look at the scared woman.

"It was easier when we ruled", Vladimir says when they run through the forest. "Everyone knew what we are", Stefan continues. "And we didn't need to show any proofs!" Then they change the direction to follow the smell of blood.


	2. Angst

_It's pretty short and more or less a filler chap._  
_By the way - ~~STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA~~ would be great if anyone could help me to improve my writing skills and my stories as well. (feel free to send me a message with improvement suggestions or hints if I misrepresent a character)_

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**2****nd**** Chapter (Angst)**

Amanda glides down on the ground. This can't be true. Those psychopathic guys do really believe that they're vampires, but the strangest thing is, that she starts to believe that too. How could this blond guy disappear right in front of her and appear again behind her. That's impossible.

She sits there for several minutes, watching the closed door and thinking about the possibilities and impossibilities of the existence of vampires. Then Amanda looks at the tray on the desk. She is really thirsty, but she is also not sure if she should drink that. The woman stands up and walks to the table. She takes the bottle of water, opens it and sniffs at the liquid and finally sips at it. But it tastes and smells just like normal water, so she takes a mouthful. Then she goes to the window and looks out, but she just sees a lot of trees out there. Suddenly Amanda hears a heavy door that is closed with a lot of power. She twitches immediately and walks backwards until she reaches the couch again. But this time she hears no footsteps or whispers.

The woman crouches down on the floor. She breaths shallowly, so that she can hear if someone would come to this room. She doesn't know how long she sits on the floor, but it must have been hours. The light, which shines through the window gets darker; it must be dawn. But then it seems that the men come back to her room. She hears footsteps behind the door and so she crouches behind the couch. Then the door gets opened.

"No need to hide behind the couch, human", one of them says. Amanda looks from left to right, until she decides to stand up. She doesn't know who exactly said that, because their voices are nearly identical. Suddenly this blond guy, Vladimir, appears in front of her again. And again with an amused smirk on his face. "May I help you?", he asks and holds out his hand. Amanda is confused and scared, not sure if she should take the offered hand. Finally she decides to do that, just to not offend him. When she touches his hand, she directly feels his cold skin, but until she is able to take back her hand, he grabs her arm, whirls her around until she is in his arms. He puts an arm around her and presses her back against his chest. Her heart is beating heavier when she feels his breath on her neck and the smile on Stefan's face doesn't make it any better.

"I told you not to do that", Vladimir whispers, but you can still hear the smile in his voice. "I see you haven't eaten anything, human." The blond one lets her go within a second and goes to the desk with the tray on it. He takes a piece of bread and watches it. Then he frowns, he doesn't really know how this should taste or if he had eaten anything like that before his transformation. Vladimir turns around to Amanda and throws the bread in her direction. "Eat it!", Stefan says as the woman catches the bread. He speaks in such an authority voice that Amanda eats the bread directly. The elder starts grinning about her doing. Yes, that's the way she should behave. Then they go out of the room and leave her behind.

"You take much care of her", Stefan says and looks at his companion. "We should. She must survive the whole procedure." Vladimir stares straight when they walk downstairs. "You know what I mean", the brown-haired vampire continues. "I know that it's not like that. She is just an object in our plan!" Then they lapse into silence.

Amanda falls to the ground and cries heavily. Her body shakes, she pulls her legs to her chest and lays her arms around them. She can't believe that all of this is true, she wants to go home and calls her family. Of course those "vampires" –or whatever they are- took her mobile phone; she had noticed that when she awoke. The woman cries until she falls asleep and escape mentally from her personal nightmare.


	3. Discovery

_Thank you so much for the favs and the follow._  
_Also a huge thank you hug to DevilsGamexxDevilsPain for your review. I hope you still "love" this story ^^_  
_And don't hesitate to tell me, when you find some things that aren't clear to you or any kind of mistakes._

__

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**3****rd**** Chapter (Discovery)**

On the next day, Amanda awakes when a bird flies against the window. She sits straight and then she notices that she doesn't lay on the ground, but on the couch again. And further more she has a blanket and a pillow, which she hadn't yesterday. Then she sees that the bird shakes itself, chirps and flies away. Amanda stands up, she has to go to the bathroom, but she knows neither where that room is, nor she wants to see one of the psychopaths. She goes to the door and listens, but she hears nothing out there. She opens it and looks outside. And again there are no voices or any noise, so she decides to leave the room and goes through the floor.

Her room is at the end, on the left are no doors, just a wall. On the right, on the other hand, are two more doors and on the other end, she sees a stair, which would lead her down. Carefully she opens the other doors, but they are nearly empty, there are just more older furniture; clouded with dust. She goes forward to the stair, watching down if there is one of the men, until she walks downstairs.

"Your human is awake", Stefan says with a smirk and beats Vladimir's pawn with his castle on the chessboard. "It's not my human and", the blond vampire moves his knight near Stefan's king. "check!" His friend grins. "Good move!" Stefan knows that his friend is feeling a connection to that woman and he is also sure what that means. Sooner or later even Vladimir will be sure about it. Then he moves his bishop to the hostile knight and beats him out of the square. "She won't find _there_ what she is looking for", Vladimir says monotonous after a minute of silence. His friend is just smirking. It seems that he is really true with his claim.

Amanda walks downstairs, she hasn't found the bathroom on the second floor, so she goes down to the first floor. It looks livelier there, but there is still no exit. She goes to the right, until she reaches the door in front of her. She opens it carefully, but when she looks into the room, she wishes that she had never done that. On the couch set in front of her, her kidnappers sit and play chess. "It's nice to see you out of your room", Stefan says without looking at her. Vladimir turns his back to her and doesn't seem to be very interested in her presence. Instead he concentrates on his next move.

"I …I", Amanda stutters. None of the vampires looks at her directly, they ignore her and concentrates on their match. The woman looks from one to another, she would like to disappear from here, but she really needs to use the bathroom. After all she has been here for a whole day. So she takes a deep breath and starts speaking again. "I was just looking for the bathroom", she whispers and clings at the door handle. A smirk flits over Stefan's face as he sees the reaction of his friend. "It is over there", Vladimir says and points to a door on the right side of the room. Amanda swallows and looks to the door. With a last glance on the men, she goes slowly to the door. When she reaches the handle, she opens the door quickly, walks in and locks it behind her.

She breathes a sigh of relief, until she walks over to the toilet. When she washes her hands, she notices that there are towels at the shower. The woman looks at the door and back to the shower. And again she gets this strange feeling that she can believe and trust them. Suddenly she glides down to the ground and sobs. _What's she doing here? She has been kidnapped by some psychopathic guys, who believe that they are vampires and now she trusts them like they were friends._

"Checkmate!" Vladimir sighs resigned. "I just have a bad day." He stands up and walks to the window to look outside. "When you say that", Stefan answers. Of course both hear the sobbing out of the bathroom, but they don't care about it. "Anything new of Felix?" The blond one turns around and looks to his companion. "No but he's heard about a vampire, who can find and identify gifted vampires." Stefan stands up too; totally ignoring the sobbing woman in the bathroom. "Interesting", Vladimir mutters and both walk out of the room.

After some time, Amanda's tears are dried and she stands up. She goes to the washbasin to clean her face. The woman sighs and looks into the mirror. Her eyes are red of crying. She clenches her hands to fists, just to not cry again. She takes a deep breath and goes back to the door, which she unlocks. In relief, she notices that the men aren't in the room anymore. Amanda passes the room and enters the floor. Just then she notices that this floor is an entrance hall and that there is also a heavy old-looking door. The woman runs to the door and tries to open it, but this one is locked; of course. She doesn't know that she has been watched the whole time.


	4. A place where you belong

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**4****th**** Chapter (A place where you belong)**

Back in her room, Amanda notices the new food on the table and also several books, that lay on the shelves. She can't say if the books were there yesterday. Nevertheless she takes one. It's a romantic story about a guy, who totally fell in love with a rich woman. Not very interesting, but it helps her to escape mentally from this place. Her kidnappers don't come into the room for the whole day. In the evening, Amanda is still sitting on the couch and reading the book. She doesn't notice the person, which sits on a branch and watches her all day long. She falls asleep and the book lies on her stomach.

The door to Amanda's room is opened and a person walks in. Vladimir goes slowly and soundless to the sleeping human. He doesn't understand the feeling he has for her. It's more than taking care of an object, much more. But maybe it's just a last bit of the bad influence of the Cullens. Yes, that's it, it must be. He takes the book, closes it and lays it on the table. Then he puts the blanket and covers the woman up. Vladimir kneels down and watches the sleeping woman. It's been a long time that he watched a sleeping human without the intention of killing him in a few seconds. He rather likes to hunt, to see the fear in the faces of his prey and let them run for their stupid, little life. But she is different and he doesn't know why. His hand moves automatically to Amanda's cheek. He moves down to her neck and stops, when he realizes what he is doing. Vladimir stands up immediately and turns around. Stefan stands at the door, watching the scene in front of him for some time.

Vladimir leaves the room in a flash; Stefan instead stays there. He knows that it would be easier, when his friend would be sure about his feelings. But for now he'll leave him alone. Stefan looks at the woman; even she feels a connection to Vladimir. The brown-haired vampire smirks and leaves the room.

When sun comes up, Vladimir appears again in the house, next to his companion in their own little library. "Are you feeling better?", Stefan puts his book about the French history back on the shelves. His friend doesn't answer, puts a book and takes a seat. Stefan knows that the blond vampire listens to him. "You feel a connection to her, don't you?", Stefan continues. "Stop it", Vladimir answers relatively calm. "She feels it too." – "Stop it!" Vladimir slams the book and looks angrily to the brown-haired vampire. "I don't need Marcus' ability to see that you have feelings for her", Stefan continues. "I said: Stop it!" Vladimir breaks the table next to him and stands furious in front of Stefan. The latter just smirks, but when Vladimir is about to leave, Stefan starts speaking again. "She is your mate!" And with these words, Vladimir stops in his motion and turns back to his companion. It's the first time, that one of them used the word, which they banned out of their vocabulary over 1000 years ago and furthermore this is the first time that Stefan sees his friend speechless.

Amanda awakes because of a loud noise. It seems that her mind plays a trick on her, because she starts to accept her situation and she also starts to like the men, or more precisely Vladimir. Should she suffer from Stockholm syndrome? But it's not just love, it's need. And that is what makes her scared. She walks down to the bathroom and takes a shower, but without any doubts and that scares her even more. She glides down on the ground, not sure if she can trust her mind, which tells her that this is the right place to be.

"When will you do it?" The Romanians walk through the forest without a goal or an intention. "Today", Vladimir answers monotonously. He still doesn't believe Stefan's remark; it would be more than coincidence that they kidnapped exactly that girl, which is by chance his soul-mate. And he doesn't believe in anything like that.

Amanda puts her clothes on and goes up to her room, the towel still in her hands. There she notices in surprise that there are some new shirts and jeans on the table. She doesn't really want to know, how the two men found out her size. The woman takes a black jeans and a white shirt, then she puts her old clothes off again. As she wants to take the jeans, someone is knocking on the door. Immediately Amanda wraps herself up in the towel. The door is opened and Vladimir walks in. He closes the door behind him and looks to the woman. Amanda stares at him and when he walks in her direction, she goes automatically backwards. There is something different in his behave, but she can't really say what it is. It's not that fearsome. Outwardly you don't really recognize that anything has changed, but Amanda feels it in a strange way.

Suddenly she reaches the wall behind her and the Romanian continues walking in her direction. Finally he stands in front of her, not even a yard of empty space is between them. Vladimir doesn't show any emotions, but he's fighting an inner war. His mind versus his emotions. Stefan can't be true; he has to stop to listen to his feelings. He hasn't needed them over all these years and he won't need them now. Vladimir concentrates on the heartbeat of the young woman. It's getting faster and her blood pulses in her veins. His hand moves to her cheek and when he looks into her eyes, all of his good resolutions fall apart. He puts his other hand on the wall next to her head.

Suddenly without any signs of doing that, he kisses her. Vladimir doesn't need to seek the confirmation for his doing. He does it, because he wants to; he's a ruler why shouldn't he?! His mind gets stronger again. The blond one stops kissing her and watches her, continues listening to her heartbeat. But he still doesn't believe his friend.

Amanda is shocked, totally shocked. She doesn't know what she should think of that. How should she understand his behave, when she doesn't even understand hers? Her kidnapper, apparently a psychopathic man, who believes in vampires, kisses her. And she has nothing better to do than to let him. It feels so right, but she knows that it is not. Maybe he is just playing with her, that would make sense. An just now she notices the burgundy color of his eyes, but then Amanda feels that his cold hand moves from her cheek to her neck. Then his hand reaches the knot of her towel. They look at each other and when Vladimir pulls down the towel, Amanda totally stops thinking. But she is sure about one thing: She is his, that is her place to be, the place where she belongs to.


	5. Approximations

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**5****th**** Chapter (Approximations)**

Stefan walks outside the city. He doesn't want to be in the near of the house now. It's Vlad's part, that's it. He stops and is totally in his thoughts, when someone appears in front of him. "Stefan? Are you alone this time? Doesn't happen very often, does it?" The black-haired man grins and puts his hands in his pockets. Stefan starts grinning too. "Felix, it's a surprise to see you here. Vlad is busy right now." – "Oh, ya know how much I like surprises!" Then Felix frowns, his red eyes looks questioning to the other one. "I noticed a small scent of a human around your home. Ya don't gather humans as recourse, do you?" Stefan shakes his head. "No, we've just one and she is part of a plan. But enough of that, what are you doing here?", he finishes. "Well, I wait for our newest rebel, she has business here. … Ah there she is, punctual as always", Felix says and laughs as another vampire arrives. She has shoulder-length brown hair, weights a bit more than usual and is smaller than the men. Physically she looks like a woman in her mid-thirties. "May I introduce our newest member. Her name is Ileana, she's able to track down gifted people and she is pretty new to our world", then he turns to the woman, "and this is Stefan, an old friend of mine and an important person to our operation!"

Stefan looks to Ileana. So Felix has really found the vampire with the ability he told him about. "How old are you?", the Romanian asks. "46, inclusive my years as a human. I was transformed when I was 34", she answers. Stefan nods to confirm, she is really new to their world, but it seems that she can use her power pretty well of what Felix told him. Right in this moment Vladimir appears next to his companion and after a short introduction, he starts speaking. "How does your ability work?" Ileana looks from the ancient vampires to Felix and back again. "I can localize a gifted person in a radius of some miles. It doesn't matter if that person is a human or a vampire. If it's a human, then it's for sure that he will have an ability after the transformation process. My power is limited in two ways. I just have a certain radius and I can't say what kind of ability it is", she ends her explanation. The Romanians seem thoughtful. "Interesting", Stefan murmurs. "And useful!", Vladimir continues.

After some time, Felix clears his throat. "We have to go back and take care of some newborns. They make always such a mess when they feed and fight. And we have to keep the wolves in distance." He sighs theatrically and laughs after that. "Well, see ya soon my friends. And don't let your human go out on her own, if you still need her. Maybe some of our newbies might be in your area." With these words, Felix and Ileana disappear and so they don't notice that Vladimir turns his hands into fists. He doesn't understand his emotions. Why does he take so much care about that silly and fragile human? She is nothing compared to him and still there is this feelings deep inside of him, that tells him that she is the one he's been looking for.

As the blond vampire has the control over his emotions again, he turns to Stefan. With a short nod, they walk back to the house, but just in human speed. They have time. At least they hope so, because no one knows when the Volturi's tracker will be back to chase them. To show them that they have to act, to get back what is rightfully their's.

It's the middle of the next day when the Romanians see Amanda again. They're sitting in their library as the woman walks in. She seems a bit confused and insecure. Stefan looks up, waiting to listen to her. "May I …", she starts, rubbing her hands and takes a breath before she speaks again. "May I go out? I need some fresh air!" The brown-haired vampire glances at his companion. The other one looks back and sighs annoyed. "Come on!" Vladimir places his book on the table next to him and leaves the room. He unlocks the front door, but before he opens it, he looks distinct to Amanda. She knows what he wants to tell her. _Run away and you'll regret it!_ She nods in silent confirmation and he opens the door.

The woman leaves the house first; she steps onto the porch and takes a deep breath. She looks around and notices immediately the beauty of nature. On her left and in front of her, there is a forest but on her right is a huge field. The sun shines down but it's still cold outside even with the warm jacket, she put on earlier. The sound of the closed door let her turn around. Vladimir walks down of the porch, directly to the forest. After a few steps, he glances at the human. "Let's go!" And with these words Amanda starts moving. They walk some minutes in silence in which Amanda thinks about everything she knows about vampires. Or at least she seems to know. But one thing doesn't make sense. Neither the belief that vampires sleep the whole day, nor that they'd burn to death in sunlight can be true. Otherwise Vladimir wouldn't act so careless about that sign of death. While thinking about these facts, she looks very often to the elder and the latter isn't the most patient person.

"Ask what you want to ask, human", he says monotonous. Heat rushes to Amanda's cheeks; she looks down on the ground and stops. "Well, I was just wondering what would happen to you in the sunlight." The blond vampire, who walks behind her stops too. "Nothing special at all", he answers and holds his hand into the sunbeam, which shines through the foliage. Amanda stares at the sparkling hand in fascination. Of course, for a thousands of years old vampire it isn't a very spectacular property. "Amazing, like hundreds of diamonds!" The woman can't stop staring, even when Vladimir turns his hand out of the sunlight. "So everything I know about vampires are lies", she murmurs and looks in another direction. "Most of it. Lies spread by the Italians who pretend to rule over our kind", the vampire answers. A feral growl leaves his throat. Amanda goes a step back, but frowns.

"There are rulers in the vampire world?", she asks. "The Volturi imagine to be that. They're cowards; hiding in their castle. But one day we will get our vengeance! We'll make them suffer." Vladimir looks into the distance and his eyes turns into a dark red. "What happened?", Amanda wants to know. The Romanian needs a moment to calm down a bit, but just inwardly. He stands perfectly still outwardly. Then he looks to the human to check out if she really wants to know the truth. But there are no doubts in her look. "So you really want to know, human?" The woman nods in confirmation.

The vampire glances at her before turning around. "We go back!", he commands. Amanda walks slowly back in the direction of the house. When she passes at Vladimir, she notices his look into the forest. So she starts to look in the same direction, but there is nothing. Suddenly she feels his hand on her back. Softly but appointing he pushes her forward. Then they walk back to the house, the vampire always behind her. When they reach the door, the woman walks inside, Vladimir instead stays at the door for a few seconds. He looks into the forest, there is another vampire, maybe one of Felix' coven. It's none of the Volturi that's for sure. As the other vampire disappears, the blond one enters the house. He meets the two others in the living room.


	6. Past

_Thank you for reading this chapter and also the whole story.  
__I want to make a little (very tiny) advertisement for a one-shot I uploaded last week. It's called "A nice addition" and is about an OC (vampire) who has(!) to join the Volturi. There is no such thing as pairings or any romance actions. Pure story which is in character as good as possible. She basically has no choice and gets bind to the coven by Chelsea.  
Involved Twilight characters: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Santiago_

_I'd be delighted if you'd tell me what you think about this OS. Thanks!  
~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~.o.~_

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**6****th**** Chapter (Past)**

It's silent in the living room, the ticking of a clock is the only noise you can hear. Then Amanda takes a deep breath and starts speaking. "So you were ruler once. Then the Vol … Volturi?" She looks questioningly at the vampires. Stefan stands at the window, his hand is on the window sill and he glances into the distance with an absent look. Telling their story was a revival of old and dusted memories. Old pictures raise in his mind; pictures of pain and loss, screaming friends, dying relatives and burning landscapes. He doesn't even recognize Amanda's question.

Vladimir instead sits on the armrest of their black couch with folded arms. He watches the woman closely and gives her a short nod to her unasked question. Suddenly he gets a familiar feeling. Hunger! He's not used to hunt so often, but the blood of that human drives him crazy. Fortunately he's old enough to keep control; he is no soulless monster. Sadistic but not soulless.

"The Volturi overthrew you and killed your coven. They've hunted you since then every few decades." Amanda ends to sort her thoughts. "Indeed", Vladimir says and stands up. "I'll be back soon." With these words he leaves the room in a flash and the front door crashes into the frame. Silence spreads across the room and rests for several minutes. "What have you done to him?" Stefan murmurs in amusement. Amanda shrugs; she hasn't noticed that Stefan stopped thinking about his past and turned his attention to her. She knits her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She doesn't really know what he's talking about. _She_ hasn't done anything! But it seems, she won't get an answer.

Instead Amanda starts speaking again. "You had a wife once, right?" Her voice is low, not sure if this is really the right theme to talk about. The vampire sighs and gazes through the room. "Not just a wife. A mate!" He notices her confused look and continues. "A mate is the most precious person in your life. It's much more intensive than what you humans call love. When you see your mate, the connection is made. That goes for both parts." He stops for a while and walks through the room without a goal. Amanda looks to the ground and puts her hands from her lap to the leather of the armchair, she's sitting in.

"But finding a mate is not easy. Some may never find the one", Stefan continues and grins before he starts to speak again. "Nevertheless it seems that Vladimir has finally found his one!" The woman looks up and glances at the vampire. "Who?", she asks directly. Stefan sighs amused. "I'm sure you already know the answer." Then he hears that the front door is closed. Vlad sure has a sense of timing. "You are …", Stefan is interrupted by his companion. "… my mate!", the blond vampire says nonchalantly. Then he turns to his friend. "We need to talk!" In a blink of an eye the men disappear and leave a confused woman behind.

Amanda stares still at the point, where Stefan stood a few seconds ago. She is overwhelmed with information; first the terrible story of Vladimir and Stefan's past, then the meaning of a mate and finally to discover that one is bound to a thousands of years old vengeful vampire. And still the last thing is no new information for her, she knows it, she just knew it after their first meeting. Even she would never admit it. Now this feeling, the connection, simply gets a name.

"Two of Felix' newborns are out of control. They are in murderous frenzy and make their way into town", Vladimir says while running through the forest. "He needs to stay with the other newborns", he continues. Stefan nods and smirks. "A welcome change! It's been a long time since we ripped a head off someone's head." The brown-haired vampire dodges the tree in front of him and increases his speed. So does Vladimir. They really need to hurry, when they want to stay out of the Volturi's sight for some more time.

Short time later …

Stefan takes two sticks and after some seconds of rubbing, a little flame blazes. He and Vladimir are used to use the nature to make fire. When they were still humans, they had no lighter or anything like that. The blond vampire throws the headless body of the female newborn to the other one, so that his companion is able to burn both at the same time. Fortunately they caught them a mile before Bucharest. They were strong, but just addicted to their hunger, and they weren't trained. The Romanians watch the fire for some minutes in silence. Then they decide to go to Felix, they should inform him about the dead of his newborns.

Vladimir looks at his friend and the lips of the latter move up. "Yes, I really had to do that", he answers the silent question. "She deserves to know that; after all", Stefan continues and looks straight to the ruins of their old castle. "Maybe you're right", the blond one answers. Right in this second, a male vampire appears in front of them. "You want to see Felix, I assume?", he asks in a French accent and bows a little. His posture may seem confident, but his red eyes switch from one to another and show how insecure he really is. He knows the persons in front of him; he also knows what they were. In his over 1.000 years of lifetime he had a lot of time to learn about the past of his race.

"Indeed Pierre. Lead us to him!", Vladimir says and enjoys the power he has over the French vampire. "Of course, my kings", he says quickly and bows again to show respect. His short, light-brown hair falls in his face and the light highlights seem more intensive. Then he leads the Romanians to his friend inside and with their vampire ears, they hear the growling and hissing of a lot of newborn vampires. A smile flits simultaneously on Stefan's and Vladimir's face. _Soon!_


	7. Decisions

_This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this story.  
If you want to know what happens next, you just need to click on my story "Romanian Hybrid - The Beginning" (the 2nd chapter more precisely).  
Any last comments about this chapter?_

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**7****th**** Chapter (Decision)**

The next days are nearly identical. First, Amanda wants to keep distance between her and Vladimir, but she can't. Every time he's away with Stefan on their round or to a guy named Felix, she's worried about him. And when he's back, she can hardly hide her happiness. Of course Vladimir notices her tries to stay away from him, but he also notices how much she wants him to be around her. However he feels the same way. He's settled with the whole mate-thing between the woman and him; after all he had more time to do that. Now he wants to know her better and makes it easier for her.

It's been nearly two weeks, that Amanda opened her eyes first in this house. She smiles and starts thinking about all the things that happened. First she has been kidnapped, discovered the existence of vampires, fell in love with one of her kidnappers, were told about Stefan's and Vladimir's past and the meaning of a mate, finally discovered her pregnancy four days ago and now she's playing … "So much in your thoughts?", Vladimir asks smirking. "Yes, a lot of things happened in the last weeks", Amanda answers and moves her pawn on the chessboard. Stefan taught her yesterday, but no matter how hard she tries, she has never won a single game. And so not this match, the only game characters left are the king, a pawn and a castle; while Vladimir has lost only four characters. Three pawns and a knight to be exactly and to defeat the last one was only possible thanks to Stefan's help.

"Your last move wasn't the wisest. Checkmate!" Vladimir points at his bishop, who could beat the opponent king. Amanda sighs and strokes her belly. "If the little baby will play this game as good as his father?", she murmurs and smiles. Vladimir watches her, his red eyes turn from her face to her belly. He doesn't understand why she doesn't hate him for impregnating her. No, she seems perfectly happy, but one thing causes him quite a headache. She becomes paler, not that it would be a problem, because as a vampire she'll be pale anyway, but as far as he knows, it's not normal for a human. One more thing doesn't seem healthy to him. She also becomes skinnier every day, just her belly grows. You can't see the bones through her skin yet, but it wouldn't take long. He's worried, but he doesn't want to show her that. He needs to talk to Stefan.

In the middle of the next day, Amanda's sleeping again, the Romanians stand on the porch and watches the snow falling down to the ground, but it's not sticking. Therefore it's still too warm outside. "What did the Cullens say about the birth of their hybrid?", Stefan asks with knitted eyebrows. Vladimir glances from the field to his companion and finally to the forest. "That newborn nearly died, because her baby was too strong for her fragile body." He pauses for a short time. "As far as I heard, her pregnancy wasn't very easy. She should have looked like … how did they call it?" Stefan smirks a bit. "Like living dead. Even that's our part." The blond vampire replies the smirk. "True!" Then they lapse into silence for some minutes. "You're thinking about a visit at the Cullens', aren't you?" Stefan looks to his friend. Vladimir grins; they know each other better than themselves. "Yes, but I also don't like the idea. As less as you." They don't need to say one word more. Stefan would accompany Vladimir and Amanda, when they have to go to the Vegetarians for the woman's sake. It would also be the other way round. Finally they were each other's company for a very long time. So they grew together to more than companions, almost like brothers.

The whole day, they hardly see their formerly victim. She's sleeping nearly all the time. On the next day she feels much better, actually good enough to take a small walk in front of the house. Of course, Vladimir is on her side, but she's wondering where the brown-haired vampire is. She hasn't seen him for hours. When they walk through the field, Amanda turns to the vampire. "Where's Stefan?" Vladimir doesn't let his guard down, while answering. He hears the beating wings of the birds above, the footsteps of a herd of deer's and he also notices the strong scent of two shape shifters on the right. But they wouldn't dare to attack him. They know what would happen, then.

"He will be back soon. He is at the airport and also need to clarify some things." Amanda looks questioning at him. "Airport?", she asks confused. The vampire stops and turns to her. "We're going to fly to America. We'll meet some people in Forks." The woman stares at him. _America? Forks? What does that suppose to mean?_

"May one you tell me now what we …", she gasps and hold her belly. She may not know how it feels when a baby grows inside of you, but these strong moves couldn't be normal. She calms down her breathing and explains, as she notices the looks of the older ones. "The baby's kicking." They're sitting in an airplane; waiting that the time may go by. Amanda sits next to the floor and watches a mother, who's playing with her four or five years old child. The little girl giggles and holds her unicorn doll in her arms. The mother laughs and strokes tenderly the kid's head. Amanda sighs sadly. How will her baby be? What will it look like and what will be the character? But maybe that's just the plan of the two vampires. Maybe her part is to carry out a baby and when it'll be born, they'll get rid of her. She shakes her head. That wouldn't make sense, when that whole mate thing would be true. Or it was a lie. If she'll continue thinking about that, she'd get a headache. Another sigh leaves her mouth.

After some time, they reach the airport and leave the plane. They take the baggage of Amanda and make their way out of the building and also out of civilization. "Where are we going?", the woman asks a bit scared, when they walk deeper into the forest. "To the Cullens", Stefan says. Vladimir looks at him and the vampires stop. "Cullens?", Amanda asks, but the Romanians ignore her. Instead the blond one walks over to her and picks her up bridal style. "Ready for a little run?", he asks and glances from the scared woman to his companion. Within the blink of an eye, they run in vampire speed through forests and fields. Amanda isn't able to see anything, it's too fast for her human eyes, everything is blurred and the wind blows in her ears, so she can hardly hear the little conversation of the men.

"Do you remember this place?" Vladimir looks at Stefan and smirks. The latter starts grinning. "Of course, they'll wonder how fast "never" has passed." – ""Never" has no meaning in an immortal life!" They run some more minutes until they stop. Vladimir puts Amanda down on her feet; she falters and decides to sit on the rock next to her. "I'll go hunting first", Stefan says and disappears. Vladimir goes to the woman. "You'll wait her and I'll go and see the Cullens", he says and looks distinct to her. She may be his soul mate, but he is still in a higher position, even if she'd be a vampire. She has to do what he wants in the end. Amanda nods and looks down on the ground. No matter how he behaves, she loves him. _That's just great!_

Vladimir goes to the Cullens' house; he wants to talk to Carlisle first, because he's the leader of the coven. He won't discuss about anything important like that with anyone in a lower position than that. Finally he appears on the porch in front of the house. With a smirk on his face, he rings at the door. He knows that the next time won't be easy, also sometimes annoying and infuriating, but also quite amusing to tease the puppies and some of the Cullens. Even if it's just by Stefan's and his presence.

Then he hears fast footsteps and the door is opened by a little girl. The Romanian is a bit surprised about the speed the kid grows. Renesmee seems to recognize him and starts to smile; so does he. "You're grown up in the last two weeks!"

~~~The End~~~


End file.
